I Believe In Soul Mates
by dontlikeyouk
Summary: Esme McCarty and Dr Carlisle Cullen unknowingly fall in love when Esme runs away from her abusive husband and Carlisle looses his parents. They become best friends and heal each others demons, but what happens when they both realize their true feelings? Can they keep their relationship a secret? R&R! CANON COUPLES CXE EXR JXA EXB
1. New Beginnings

**I Believe In Soul Mates**

**Chapter One**

**New Beginnings**

**Esme POV**

The rain hammered against the windscreen like the thrumming in my head. My wipers did there best to wipe away the little droplets just as my fingertips did my tears. Of course neither did a very good job. The reason being- I was entering the small town of Forks, the wettest place on the continental U.S.

The small town has a population of around three and a half thousand people, that added with it's almost never ending dismal weather makes it one of the lesser visited places in Washington. Yet here i am driving past a large sign that says _The City Of Forks Welcomes You._

I've been on the road for about three days now. The drive from Columbus, Ohio only takes about forty hours but i'd stopped off in various cities hoping to catch some sleep. I never could. I'm hopeful that i'll be able to rest when i get to Emmetts.

Emmett's my brother. He left Ohio for college in Seattle, there he met an amazing group of friends and a lovely girl and they all now coincedentally live in Forks. As children we were _very_ close although i've not seen or spoke to him in four years. Even when he went to college to become a Doctor he phoned me every second night and we would talk about anything and everything. His girlfriend Rosalie was always high on his list of topics and i couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the love they shared. So when i thought i had finally found love i was just as eager to boast it to him just as he had to me. I expected him to be happy for me but he was not. He was even more angry at my choice when he recieved an ivitation to my the less he did come. He couldn't help qatching me throw my life away and I never heard from him after that. Despite being a year younger that me he was more like a Father to me rater than a brother. Our Mum had raised us alone after she left our dad. My dad used to beat my Mum senseless and after Emmett was born she left him. We had a hard life but we managed through. Emmett always wanted a better life for us so he decided to become a doctor, he always sent money home to my Mum, which she always sent back refusing to accept it.

My wedding was four years ago and i'm hoping he'll have moved on. I have a feeling he might accept me back into his life when he learns i have left my husband. I now realise what Emmett was talking about when he said Charles was the biggest mistake i'd ever make. Marrying that man was indeed the worst thing that i ever done. My marriage was far from happy and has left both physical and emotional scars.

As i drive down the street that Emmett told me he lived in all those years ago a lump formed in my throat. My mind races with '_what if's'_. What if Emmett dosen't care that i've left Charles? What if his girlfriend has turned him against me? What if he's changed? What if he dosen't even live here?

My car shudders to a stop outside the house i believe to be Emmetts. I take a few minuets to compose myself, i wipe away my tears and fix my hair. Deep breaths in and out. I finally exit the car on jelloid legs. The rain is still pouring and i'm actually glad for it's pressence. I stumble up the pathway and stop in front of the door. My hand raises to knock twice and my heart race increases. A short pause is inserted before the door swings open.

In front of my eyes stands a model like woman. Her pale skin glows, her brown eyes sparkle and her blonde hair shines. If this truely is Emmetts house then the beautiful woman must be his girlfriend Rosalie.

"Is...is...Emmett there...please", I managed to stutter out. I usually wasn't a nervous or shy person but this womans beauty made me feel inferiour.

"Esme"? She whispered. Oh thank god at least i've got the right house. Emmett must have told her about me for she knew who i was. A large smile involenterily crept upon my face and i nodded to her. "Esme...your Emmetts sister...but i thought...oh never mind just let me go and get Emmett, please come in". She stepped back a little and held the door as i stepped in. I was to nervous about actually seeing my brother to even thank her. "Just two seconds and i'll get Emmett for you" she then gestured toward the sitting room "just make yourself comfortable and i'll be right back". Rosalie retreated further down the long hallway and i stepped to my left into the sitting room.

The room was decorated in cremes and browns with a large corner camel suede couch and a large oak wood coffee table. Being an interior designer i couldn't help foucusing on peoples choice of decor and i thought Rosalie had done good job. The walls were covered in pictures. There was a rather large one on the wall facing me that caught my attention. It was seven people all huddled up, Emmett and Rosalie were both smiling brightly and holding onto each other in the middle. To Rosalies left stood a shaggy blonde haired man that just had to be her brother, he had one arm around her back and the other draped over the girl next to him. She was much smaller than him with brown spikey hair, she strangely resembeled a pixie, she was kissing Rosalies brothers cheek and i assumed they were a couple. On Emmetts right stood two men and a small woman. The woman had both hands on her hps and a cheeky smile on her face, she wasn't looking at the camera but at the bronze haired man beside her. The bronze haired man was laughing unaware of the girls gaze, his left arm was clamped on a blonde mans shoulder. This man was what had drew my attention to the picture in the first place, his blonde hair was swept back in a neat style and his other hand was on Emmetts shoulder. His smile was different from the rest, it was almost as if he didn't think he fit in the picture. His eyes were big and blue they shone brightly in emotion and i couldn't help but stare at those eyes.

"Esme"? My head snapped away from the picture and i spun round on one foot to see Emmett standing in the doorway. I ran the short distance into his waiting arms. He enveloped me in a tight embrace and began to sob. He actually accepted me and hearing him cry made me break down. My arms tightened around his neck and i buried my face in his chest in an attempt to hide my tears. "Oh Es, i can't believe it". He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into his eyeline. "What's happened, are you okay"? I didn't want him to know what Charles had done to me, i feared his judgement and decided there was no need to tell him. I stood in silence pondering on what to tell him, i needed to tell him i'd left Charles, but what would my reason be. "Es, him, where is he"? Emmett groweled. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"He's not here! I left him! I am so sorry i didn't listen to you..." I trailed off unable to say more. His face broke into a wide toothy grin.

"I knew you'd see him for what he was. Oh Esme i'm so proud of you"

"I know, can you ever forgive me Emmett. Im so sorry to burst in like this but i have nowhere else to go. I need you" More tears poured from my eyes as i spoke.

"No" Emmett half shouted. "Theres no reason to appoligise at all. You can stay here for as long as you need. Rosalie and I don't mind".

"Are you sure" I turned to Rosalie. "I don't want to intrude".

Rosalie came to stand beside Emmett. "Esme you can stay as long as you need. It would be nice to have a girl about". Rosalie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I could tell she knew something else was going on with me.

Emmett smiled at his girlfriend and then turned back to me. "Are you tired"? I nodded. "Okay, Rose will make up the spare room for you and we can talk more in the morning".

"Thank you. Both of you" I said.

I followed Rosalie down the hall and into the room at the end of it. It was a basic setup, a double bed, a dresser and a vanity. There was a door on the left which i suspected led off to an en suite. "Thank you Rosalie" i whispered. She just nodded and sat my bag down on the bed.

"If you need anything just shout".

"I will".

"Okay, i'll see you in the morning". i Smiled and thanked her once again before she shut the door and left me on my my own.

After changing into shorts and a tank top i fell onto the bed waiting for much awaited sleep to claim me. Within minuets it did.

I woke up with a start as the bedroom door slammed shut. I sat up quickly and looked to see who was there. It was Charles. He loomed over me, his teeth bared in an animalistic growl. "You thought you could run didn't you"? I froze completely._ How had he found me? He never knew where Emmett lived. Had he followed me this whole time? How did he get in? Where were Emmett and Rosalie? Had he hurt them?_ My mind raced and so did my heart. My mouth opened to scream but no noise came out. My body started shaking violently and his big shovel hands gripped the tops off my arms. His hold was like a vice, his nails pressed deep into my skin. "You stupid fucking woman. You'll never run from me. Your mine. All mine. And now you must be punished. I'm going to make sure you never forget who you belong to again". His words hit me and so did his fist. It colided with the side of my face forcing me to fall backwards. He ripped my tank top from me and climbed on top of me. He held my hands above my head in one of his own and his other gripped my shorts. I found my voice again and let out a painfully loud scream.

"Esme. Esme. Esme" Emmett was stnding over me shaking me. My eyes flitted around the room looking for Charles and then it hit me. My top was still on and my jaw was not sore. I had been dreaming. "Esme, what happened are you alright".

"Yes" i lied, "Must of had a bad dream".

"Yeah" Emmett sighed, "You didn't half. Screaming the house down you were".

I looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie eyeing me wearily. "I'm fine" I said adressing Rosalie. She looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. I turned back to Emmett, "I'm going to try and get back to sleep, you two should as well, i'm sorry i woke you". Emmett laughed and then hugged me tight.

"Okay, night" He said before he and Rosalie left, shutting the door and leaving me alone for the second time that night.

My head fell back onto the pillow and my body convulsed in silent sobs. I turned on my side and closed my eyes_. How had i been so stupid? Charles was right i would never be free from him. He would always be here with me. Inside my head_. I continued my sobbing 'til i finally fell asleep, to tired to dream.

**AN: I hope that was okay for you? i just had this idea and was very eager to write it down. This first chapter might have been a bit short because i got writers block about halfway through. There will be at least two chapters before we here from Carlisle but he will be mentioned, quite alot.**

**The next chapter is written but i'll only post it if i get enough reviews and follows. so please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Thank you :)**


	2. A place to stay and a place to work

**Esme POV**

I stood in the shower allowing the spray of the water to massage the muscles on my back. I had woken up at nine AM that morning and immediately burst into tears as i remembered my hellish nightmare. I lay in bed for a few more minuets until i could cry no more. I always find a nice hot shower able to relax my body so i hopped right in. I washed and conditioned my hair basking in the sweet smell of the shampoo Rosalie had left out. My hands delicately guided the wash cloth across my body careful not to upset the many bruises that covered my body. I was glad it had been dark last night when Emmett woke me up from my nightmare, it meant he didn't have to see what my monster of a husband had done to me.

I stepped out the shower and dried my body, i wrapped a towel round my head like a turban. I walked from the en suite to my bedroom and got dressed. I dressed for comfort and wore a dark pair of skinny jeans, a loose fitting white top and a long sleeved black cardigan. I unwrapped my turban and let my damp hair fall to my shoulders. I stepped over to the vanity and sat on the stool. I dragged the brush through my caramel curls and observed my appearence in the mirror. My complexion was pale and my lips were full and pink. My eyes were bright green and my button nose was scrunched up in disgust. I had always been unhappy with my appearance and seeing Rosalie last night i just felt plain old ugly. I'm twenty six years old yet i feel like i'm in high school again and Rose is the popular cheerleeder.

I wasn't a geek or anything in high school yet i wasn't popular either. I went to some parties but i never got drunk, high or had sex. I was just that average girl with a popular younger brother. Emmett was captain of the football team, had all they hot girls and attended all the cool parties.

Even in college i chose to stay in my dorm and study instead of going out partying. I was a virgin, i'd had a few boyfriends but i'd never fell in love. I had a few friends but i'd never had that one bestfriend. I returned home after college and was shocked when Charles took an interest in me.

Charles was that boy that got expelled from school. He lived across the street from us and his house always held a party. He and Emmett didn't get on at all. They both ended up in jail one night after a fight, Charles had slept with Emmetts girlfriend and Emmett wasn't happy to say the least.

I was twenty one and Charles was twenty two, Emmett was already in med school and it was just me and my Mum. Charles came into the shop i was working in and just simply told me i was going out with him on a date. That night i did and i thought i'd fallen in love. We were married a year later and the rest is history.

I pushed my hair to the one side and decided to leave it down to dry. I got up and left the room, i followed the smell of sausages into the kitchen. Rose was standing in front of the stove frying the sausages and Emmett stood behind her. His arms were wrapped around her mid-section and his lips were kissing her neck. I felt very embaressed just standing there watching them but i had to admit that they both fit like jigsaw pieces. I turned to leave them to it when Emmett turned around and smiled like a cheshire cat.

"Sorry Es" He chuckeled, "Rose is making breakfast, she really dose make the best sausages". Rosalie laughed and turned to smile at me.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast and we can chat" She said whilst placing the sausages on a plate and carrying them to the table. I sat down and Emmett sat across from me,Rose quickly followed and sat at his side. She passed us both plates with a slice of bread on them and told us to help ourselves. Emmett grabbed six sausages and Rose and i laughed, my brother had always a big appetite. Rose and i both took two sausages each and tucked in.

"Did you sleep well Esme", Rose asked? I nodded my mouth still full.

"Yes, after i woke you up i just conked out" I chuckeled.

"Yeah Es what was that about" Emmett asked nervoulsly?

"Oh" I said "Errm i don't really remember. I have a feeling my mind was reacting to all the sudden change and my lack of sleep" I lied.

Emmett seemed satisfied but Rose didn't, however she said nothing. "What are your plans Esme" asked Rose?

"Well if it's okay with you both i'd like to stay for a couple of days until i get enough money together to rent somewhere small" I mumbled.

"No" They both said in unison.

"Es you can stay for as long as you need and i for one hope that when you do move you stay in Forks" Emmett said.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes Esme we want you to stay".

I smiled at there kindness. "Thank you, i'd like that. If i am going to stay i'd like to help out, get a job maybe".

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, but there isn't much need for an interior designer in Forks Es".

"Well i can always do something else" I said.

A little lightbulb sprung to life above Emmetts head as he got an idea. "The hospital have been looking for a new full time receptionist. The pays okay and it would mean you and i can skive work together" He laughed as he said the last bit and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"A receptionist" I asked? Emmett nodded. "At the hospital you work at"?

Emmett nodded again, "Yup, Forks community hospital".

I smiled brightly, excited about working alongside my brother. "I think i'd like that Em, i did some reception work in my my shop back in Ohio".

"Good. Seen as i'm working at twelve today i'll tell my boss and you can come in and give them your resume" said Emmett.

"I'll need to write on but it shouldn't take long".

"I'll help you Esme" said Rose. "I have the day off today, the kids are still on holiday".

"Oh, your a teacher" I asked in surprise?

"Yeah, i teach English at Forks high school. I was supposed to be going shopping today with Bella and Alice but i can cancel unless you'd like to come"?

"Well" i said nervously "I don't have any money".

Emmett looked at me "Es, money isn't an issue, i want to look after you". I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he held his hand to shush me. "If it makes you feel better you can pay me back when you get the job". I nodded my head and murmered a thank you. I turned my head to Rose and smiled.

"i'd love to come with you today". Rose smiled back and nodded

When Emmett left for wrork Rose and i sat down to write my resume. There wasn't really much to write but i hoped it would be enough. I printed it out and placed it in an envelope.

Rose headed off to her room to finish getting ready and i went to mine. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail leaving a few curls to frame my face. I put my beige UGG boots on my feet and checked myself one last time before heading to the sitting room.

Rosalie was on the phone to Emmett and smiled at me as i sat down. "Okay bye" she said putting the phone down. She came to sit beside me and spoke, "That was Em, he said that his boss would like to meet you in half an hour".

"Really" i asked? She nodded her head and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We both giggled and walked to the front door. Rosalie grabbed her purse and keys and we headed to the car.

The drive took about ten minuets, Rose and i made idol chit chat- mostly about Emmett. We were now sitting in the hospital car park waiting until i got the courage to open the door. "Nervous" Rose asked?

"Yes" I said.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. They''l love you" she took my hand and smiled. "Come on". I took one last deep breath and exited the car. We walked in the main doors and Emmett was stood there waiting on us. His face broke out in a big grin and he hugged me and pecked Rose on the lips, they really were sweet. A man with dark skin and long black hair appeared next to Emmett.

"Esme this is my boss Dr Black" Emmett said gesturing toward the man. "Dr Black this is my sister Esme. Dr Black smiled and took my hand in his own and shook it.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss McCarty" said Dr Black "your brother tells me you are interested in the receptionist job"?

"Yes, I have my resume if you'd like to see it"? He nodded and i handed him the large white envelope. He took a minuet to look it over and smiled brightly.

"Well Miss McCarty, seen as you have previous experiance i would be happy for you to start on Monday". I gasped surprised i didn't have to answer any long intimidating questions.

"Oh thank you so much Dr, this means an awful lot to me" I said.

Dr Black chuckled "No problem, i shall see you at nine AM on Monday morning". He turned to Rosale and smiled. "Nice to see you rose". Rose smiled back.

"Nice to see you too Billy" she said. The Dr smiled one last time before walking away.

The next thing i knew was Emmett had picked me up in a bear hug. "Well done Es. Im so excited". I laughed at his eagerness and so did Rose.

"Well we best get going Esme we're meeting the girls at two" Rose giggled. Emmett put me down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner to celebrate. We could ask everyone to come. I'm sure they'd like to meet Esme" he said the last part mainly to Rose.

"Only if Esme wants to" Rose said tentitavely.

"Errm, yeah." i said slowly. "I'd like to meet the rest of your freinds". Emmette positively beamed.

"Great, You can both tell Bella and Alice and i'll Call Edward and Jasper". Rose nodded and pecked Emmett on the cheek and we bout headed back out to the car.

**AN: Okay so thats the second chapter done, yay! I'd originally pplanned to have the shopping trip and the dinner in this chapter but i ended writing more on this part than i had planned. I dont want the chapters to be to crammed to there will probibly be a seperte chapter for the shopping trip then for the dinner. The next chapter after those two will be Esme's first day at work. Then the next chapter after that i hope to have esme and edward bonding and start to introduce carlisle to the story. Then we'll finally hear from our beloved Dr Cullen. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you to those who have already reviewed and favourited the story i hope i havent disappointed anyone:)**


	3. Pasta and wine

**Esme POV**

I found myself in front of the vanity once again. A curling tong wrapped in my hair and a small smile on my lips. It's safe to say that today has actually been the first positive day i've had in a long time.

I'm excitedly nervous to start my new job on Monday. I normally don't like hosptals- my many visits during my marriage ensured that- but i have a feeling it'll be different when i'm not the one who needs medical attention. Ever since Emmett made his descision to become a Doctor i've had a certain admiration for the work of Doctors and Nurses. Their ability to care and help others that they've never even met is quite remarkable actually- even if they do make me feel incrdibly nervous. So thats why i'm happy at the prospect of working in a hospital and the reason im also nervous about spending my days with Doctors and Nurses.

Shopping was more fun than i'd imagined. Rosalie's friends were great fun, they both had amazingly bubbily personalities and they loved Rose, Emmett and the rest of their friends like they were a family.

Alice was the small pixie-like girl from the picture. Her excitement and enthusiasm for life was a breath of fresh air, I found out that she and i got on quite well and i hoped that we would continue to do so. I learned alot about her in just a short few hours. Alice is a twenty-two-year-old Chanel shop assistant. She has a real eye for fashion so our atention to detail personalities fit well. She and her boyfriend Jasper lived just five minuets away from Rose and Emmett and just like Em and Rose they were madly in love.

Bella was the skinny cheeky brunnette from the picture. She was quiet and shy at first but once we found something in common, we hit it off right away. She's twenty three years old and has just begun teaching kindergarden. She's just in the process of moving into her own flat right across from the hosptal. She moved here from Arizona when she was seventeen and her Dad just happens to be the cheif of police. When i asked if she had a boyfriend Rose and Alice burst out laughing. It turns out she had a crush on the bronze haired man she stood next to in the picture- Edward.

After we ate a small lunch in Starbucks we headed off to shop and Rose and Alice could definately shop. They dragged Bella and i round every single shop until we ended up in Victorias Secret. I was very red faced when Rosalie started asking if we thought Emmett would like various pierces of lingere she picked out. Under Alice's orders i bought a little black dress for our dinner tonight and afterward we headed to get a drink.

Once we we were sitting with a coffee in hand the conversation quickly turned to me. I told them about a teenage Emmett and my experiance as an interior designer but stopped when i got to the point of meeting Charles. They sensed my discomfort and persuaded me to continue by sharing their own bad boyfriend memories. I swallowed the lump in my throat and told them of how i met Charles and of Emmetts disaproval. I didn't tell them the horrors of our marriage but just told them that i learned Emmett was right.

At five o'clock Rose and i headed home to get ready for dinner. We're all meeting at 'Bella Italia', a little restraunt in Port Angelas, a half hour drive from Forks. So i'm now back infront of the vanity finishing off my hair.

I put on a light layer of make-up and a spruse of perfume. My caramel curls wound around my shoulders stopping at my breasts. My dress had little cap sleeves and a V-neckline, It flowed out from my empire line stopping just above my knees. I borrowed a pair of Rose's black heels and was ready to go.

The drive from Forks was short and we were soon handing the keys to the valet outside the little restaraunt. The waiter showed us to our table full of people. Everyone else was already here and we took our seats at the opposite side of the table. "Glad you made it then" squeaked Alice.

"Yeah, you know Rose, takes forever to get dressed" laughed Emmett, earning him a swat on the arm from Rose.

"I can't help it, at least one of us has to look good" she said whilst glaring at Emmett. He let out a playful chuckle and kissed her cheek.

"I'd like you boys to meet my sister Esme" Emmett said proudly gesturing toward me. The blonde haired man beside Alice smiled and took my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Esme, Emmett has told us alot about you" he dropped my hand and flashed me another smile. "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend".

"It's very nice to meet you jasper. Alice mentioned you quite alot today" i giggled at the last part and so did Alice and Jasper. My attention was turned to the bronze haired man opposite me. "You must be Edward then"? I held out my hand to him which he gladly took and placed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Yes. Edward Cullen at your service Ma'am" he smiled. I giggled at his gentlemanly sweetness and pulled my hand away.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Edward Cullen".

"It's a pleasure Esme".

The waiter came over a few seconds after and took our orders for drinks and handed us menu. When he returned with our drinks he took our orders. I ordered spinnach Canneloni along with Emmett, it was a childhood favourite of ours. We all sipped on our wine and enjoyed the laid back conversation. I was really taken with the comroditory of this group of friends, they all got on so well and i really hoped i'd fit in.

I chatted with Jasper about how he managed to deal with Alice's high maintenance antics. Alice planned a shopping trip for Sunday so i could get some work clothes. I spoke with Bella about the children she taught and i teased Em and Rose. I spoke to Edward next.

"So Edward what is it you do" I asked?

"I'm on my last year at medical school" he said.

"You whish to be a Doctor" I said in surprise. He nodded and took a gulp of his wine.

"Yes, im twenty three and really quite excited to complete my final six months of training".

I smiled at his enthusiasm to save people, it really touched me to know i now knew two very good Doctors. I knew why Emmett became a doctor but i was curious as to why Edward would, so i asked him. "What made you want to become a doctor Edward"?

His smile spread ear to ear at my words. "My brother" he paused taking a moment to think. "He's twenty seven and he works in new york. He's an incredible doctor and his enthusiasm for the job rubbed off on me i guess". His smile widened as he spoke of his brother.

"Yeah Carlisle's been in New York for three years now, we all miss him" said Emmett. Carlisle, what a lovely name, he must be a very special man to be able to inspire his younger brother.

"Well as much as i miss him i'm glad he's there. The hospital is much bigger than Forks and it is very busy so he gets to do more extreme work if you get what i mean". He smiled and i nodded to show him i understood.

The rest of the evening passed in pure bliss. The meal was lovely and the wine was sweet. Emmett had a few glassses too many and ended up crying on my shoulder about how much he missed me. My brothers drunken antics really touched me for i had missed him alot as well.

Rosalie drove us home after only having one glass of wine and i smiled at the thought of having five new friends and my brother back in my life. I said good night to Rose as she tried to shift a snoring Emmett off the couch and headed to my room.

I truely was happy for the first time in ages, but that didn't stop my memories attacking me. I lay in bed crying late into the night as my husbands face flashed through my mind. I knew all men weren't like him, Emmettt wasn't neither was Jasper or Edward, that thought gave me some comfort and i drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**AN: yey! Third chapter all done. I know i said i'd have a seperate chapter for the shopping trip and the dinner but i'm just to excited to get Carlisle into this story. I love the way Edward kind of idolises his brother and i can't wait to actually have Esme meet Carlisle in the flesh. Everythings going quite smoothly but there will be a slight change to that in the next chapter!**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think and i'll only post the next chapter once i see that people want me to.**


	4. A tarnished Rose

**Esme POV**

I was sitting in the passengers seat of Emmetts jeep whilst he drove us both to work. I was very nervous but also very excited, my hands writhed in my lap and my fingers knotted themselves together.

Alice, Rose and I had been shopping the day before and i'd purchased a whole new set of clothes for work with the money i reluctently accepted from Emmett. Today i was wearing a blue chiffon top with puffy sleeves. The neckline came just before my clevage and a bow was placed just there with little pletes down the middle. My high waitsed black pencil skirt had a silver detailed zip right down the back, stopping just above my knees. My black tights and black patent heals finished off the outfit and i actually looked quite nice. I left my hair to curl around my shoulders and applied a small amout of make-up. My angel necklace that i wore every day graced my neck, it held alot of sentimental value for me.

My Mum had bought me the necklace when i was fifteen, she bought herself one to match. The design was simple- a silver outline of an angel holding a little golden ball- but it never ceased to confuse me. I was perplexed by it's meaning and still to this day do not understand it. My Mum believes in angels and told me my necklace would one day mean something alot more than just a gift from her. She hung her own in the living room and mine never left my neck. It confused me that she never wore hers but whenever i asked why she just said i would find out someday.

I walked from Emmetts reserved parking space to the front doors of the hospital with my brother by my side. Dr Black was standing behind the reception and gave us a smile when he seen us. "Dr McCarty. Miss McCarty" he greeted us. I was very glad i could put my maiden name on my resume, it would have disgusted me for people to know me as Esme Evenson. Emmett had spoken of me legally divorcing Charles a few times and i humoured him by telling by saying i would, when really i had no intention of taking that action in the near future. I didn't want to unearth everything so soon, i had just gotten my life back on track and i didn't even want to think of the man i used to call my_ husband_. Still, i couldn't keep him from entering my thoughts but thankfully he only made his appearance at night, when i was alone and vulnerable. I didn't want the look of fear crossing my face when i was in the company of others although i still had a feeling that Rosalie knew more than she was letting on.

Dr Black showed me how to work the hospitals databse and E-mail system and also gave me a few tips on dealing with visitors. I was quite nervous in case i had to deal with someone uncoperative like in the movies, when the distressed relative attacks the receptionist for not disclosing information. However Dr Black assured me nothing like that would happen and true to his word, nothing did.

The firt half of the day passed quite smoothly. A broken ankle, a heart attack and a boy with a rather large piece of lego stuck up his nose. I went to lunch with Emmett and we reminiced about our childhood. The last few hours of the day i had left passed with as much ease as the first and found that i actually really enjoy working here. Emmett had to work late so Rosalie came and picked me up at five o'clock.

We decided we'd get a quick dinner, so we drove to McDonalds and got a drive through. We sat in the car park eating our big macs, we laughed and talked about our childhoods until the conversation took a more serious turn. We had just finished eating when Rosalie turned to me, a skeptical look on her face. "Are you okay Rosalie" I asked?

Her eyes glazed over and she nodded. "Esme, i know your going through a tough time and i can see behind the facade your playing. I hear you at night, crying and Esme, it breaks my heart". Tears welled up in my eyes at Rosalies words, i had known her for all of three days and already i loved her like a sister. "I know what your going through. Well not exactly but from what i've seen i have some knowledge of what your marriage was like". My suspicions of Rosalie were right. She could see right through me and she'd finally removed my mask, but i wasn't ready to let it fall to the floor quite yet. Her hand found it's way into mine and i smiled reassuringly pressing her to continue for i was curious as to what she had to say. "The other day, when we were talking about our past boyfriends, i just like you didn't disclose the full truth. I spoke of Royce King. He came from a very wealthy family in New York and i was quite taken with his gentlemanly bravado. I'll admit, i wasn't in love with him but i was in love with the lifestyle he was able to provide me with. After just three months of dating he asked me to marry him and i accepted. I made grand plans for a big white wedding but a wedding never came" A sob escaped her lips as a tear escaped her eye and i rubbed soothing circles in the back of her hand. When she didn't continue i spoke to her in calming tones.

"What happend Rosalie" i whispered?

She sniffed and dried her eyes. "I'm sorry Esme it's just been so long since i spoke about it". I shook her head, smiled and then continued. "Well it was the night before our wedding and instead of having bachalor and bachalorette parties we decided to have one big dinner for both our families and friends. It was very posh, at the Plaza in Manhatten. I grew up in Brooklyn and my family had very little so as you can imagine i basked in being able to have so much. After dinner Royce and a few of his friends headed through to the bar and i decided to stay in the dining room with my mother. We weren't supposed to see each other again until the next day so as i headed out the main entrance to catch a cab back to my apartment the last person i expected to see was Royce. He and two of his friends were stood at the side of an alley across the street and they called me over". She broke down in sobs again and i rubbied her back in shock because i had a fair idea at what happened next. "He was drunk" she whispered. "He pulled me into the alley and he and his friends...they...they". She completely broke down in front of my eyes and i pulled her into my arms.

"Shh Rose" I hushed. "Don't worry, you don't have to speak. I understand. I wasn't your fault". I whispered into her hair again and again.

"I was only nineteen" she whispered. My heart broke for her, i saw so much similarities in us both. We were both twenty six, we both love Emmett dearly and now this. Although Rose hadn't suffered the domestic violence i had we had both suffered sexual trauma, and that kind of thing breaks a woman. I continued to comfort her for several minuets until she lifted her head to look at me. "Everythings better now though", a small smile played across her lips as she dried her tears.

"How"i blurted out. I had no idea how Rosalie could have a perfectly normal happy life and a perfectly normal relationship after what she'd been through. Although i was happy at the moment, the fear of Charles always loomed over me and as far as relationships were concerned, i would become a nun.

"Well the main thing i done was ask for help" she paused for a moment, searching my eyes. "I did just as you are Esme, i pretended it didn't happen. I didn't cry in front of others and i tried to continue with my life but that was impossible. What kind of life would i have? How could i ever find hapiness, true hapiness, if i lived in constant fear. Once i figured out i could not, i told my parents my true reasons for calling off my engangement".

"How did they react"?

"They were shocked, angry and confused, but they put my feelings above their own. They advised me to talk to someone and at first i didn't agree but when i met Emmett things changed". I smiled proudly at the fact that my brother had helped Rosalie heal. "I couldn't stay in new yourk so i decided to attend teaching college in Seattle and their he was. I fell in love with him immediately and it seems he felt the same but i could not seem to cross that physical barrier". My face turned red, kmowing exactly what she meant by 'physical barrier'. "I wanted more than anything to show Emmett just how much i loved him and i was afraid that if i didn't he'd find someone who could. I truely felt broken. I had just got everything in my life in order. I was so happy and so in love, yet because of what they did to me i couldn't become me again. They broke me and i spent so much time piecing myself back together only tho find that a piece was missing. They stole that piece and i would never get it back, ever but i could fashion myself a new piece. I went to see a woman in Seattle, Carman and she helped me make a better, stronger piece so that i could not only become me again, but i became a better version of myself".

"And you really are happy now"? It was more of a statement than a question but Rosalie answered anyway.

"Yes. Look Esme, by telling you this i didn't mean for you to tell me what you've been through, not right now anyway. I really hope your able to come and talk to me about what you have been through at some point and when your ready i can give you Carmen's number". I tensed up, i didn't want to talk to anyone, not yet anyway. Rosalie sensed my discomfort also for she quickly tried to put my mined at ease. "Esme i know you won't be ready for that for a while, i just don't want you to make the mistake i did and wait to long". I nodded in understanding.

"Emmett. Have you spoken to him about this" i asked?

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. "Not really, but Emmett knows somethings up. Due to your nightmares and your nightly crying i think he's connected the dots but i don't think he understands the severity of what you've been through. Hell even i don't understand. That first night when you had one of your nightmares i could vaguely see the bruises on your thighs". I gasped, i thought it had been to dark, did that mean Emmett had seen them also. "Don't worry, Emmett didn't notice but he will one day and before that day comes, you need to tell him". I nodded knowing that i would indeed have to tell my brother what had happened to me.

We drove back home in silence, both to deep in thought to converse. Emmett would be home in twenty minuets and i was eager to disappear into my room before his return. I bid Rosalie goodnight and headed down the hall. I changed out of my work clothes and into my shorts and tank top. As soon as my head hit the pillow my body shook in sobs. Just the same as every other night i cried myself to sleep, only to be lulled into a terrible nightmare.

_Charles pulled me to him his breath reaking of beer and spirits, his tounge forced it's way into my mouth and his hands grasped my waist. I was a virgin, i'd saved myself for my wedding night and i was extremely nervous. I was in my hotel room with my new husband. Our wedding had been lovely, we said the traditional vows and i signed my new name on the register- Esme Evenson. The reception had been a little to wild in my opinion but i was willing to go along with anything my husband wanted just to see him happy. We never had a first dance and i barely seen him at all until he pulled me away and up the stairs to our room. I pulled back from his kiss and he stepped back, he looked at me with hungry eyes and his gaze made me very nervous. I put my nerves down to first time jitters and took deep breaths. Charles continued to stare at me whilst he disrobed himself. I felt very uncomfortable looking upon his naked figure and even more so as he stepped toward me. "Your turn"He growled. My feet were suddenly rooted to the floor and my hands were cemented to my side. "Now Esme"! His words were more forceful this time but yet i still could not speak or move. He grabbed my wristts forcefully and burned me with his eyes. "Your mine now Esme. Your MY wife, You owe me this and you will give me this. Now strip". His last words made me shiver n disgust but still i could not move. I was scared and confused. A single tear slipped from my eye and ran down my cheek. Suddenly Charles' fist connect to were the tear had fallen. The side of my face numbed in pain and as another blow hit me i fell back onto the floor. He quickly followed me and ripped me from my dress. That night he raped his own wife wilst she dazed in and out of conciousness._

Just as i had woke the morning after my wedding i woke from my nightmare. My alarm was going of signaling it was time to get ready for work. I'd slept through the whole ordeal and i was emotionally drained. I stepped into the shower Rosalie's words clear in my mind. _What kind of life would i have? How could i ever find hapiness, true hapiness, if i lived in constant fear? _

I came to the conclusion i could not live a proper life without asking for help but i wasn't ready to admit that to myself yet.

**AN: So thats chapter 4 all done and dusted. I hope i captured both Esme and Rosalie's emotions in this chapter, it was rather hard to write!**

**The next chapter will be set two weeks after this one. It will include a heart to heart between Edward and Esme, it will be the real introduction of Carlisle into the story and i am rather excited.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i have the next chapter written and will only post it once enough people respond to this one. That meands reviewing and favouriting please please please and thank you to those who have followed the story so far:)**


	5. Blood brothers

**Esme POV**

It has been two weeks since my conversation with Rosalie and although i'm not ready to talk about my past, my future is starting to seem brighter. After our conversation Rose and i had become very close. On the nights Emmett worked late we would go out to dinner and on our days off we would go shopping with Bella and Alice.

Emmett and i also fell back into our close relationship very quickly. We would have lunch every day together and at nights all three of us would sit on the couch and watch a movie. I couldn't help but feel jeaulous as Emmett and Rose would cuddle up and steal kisses but seeing how much love they had for each other was also a comfort. I was comforted by the fact that Emmett had accepted Rosalie despite her past and that Rose was able to love Em even though her past experiances were unpleasant. I was definately not ready for a relationship but it gave me hope that once i had put all of this behind me i could move on and find my soul mate. After all i had been through i still believed in Soul Mates and i hoped i could find mine.

We went out to dinner with everyone a couple more times and i loved how easily i seemed to fit into their little group. I'd made friends with each and every one of them including Jasper and Edward.

Em had given me his jeep to drive home since he and Rose had decided to travel to Seattle for the weekend. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them, having your sister in the house must of made intimacy with you girlfriend awkward. They both felt bad for leaving me alone for two days but i firmly insisted they go. I felt quite happy about having a quiet weekend and i planned to go to lunch with Alice and Jasper the next day.

Within ten minuets i was opening the front door to Emmett, Rosalie's and now my house.I got an up front pay check and had given Emmett half of it to go towards the rent. I didn't plan on staying here forever, i wanted to get an apartment close by but i'd need to wait a few months until i got enough money.

I went straight to my room and changed into leggings and one of Emmetts oversized hoodies. I had just finished making my dinner of spahgehtti carbonara when there was a loud knock at the door. My heart lept into my mout in fear. I stood completely still pondering on weither to answer it or not. I decided i would not let my fear of Charles stop me from answering my front door so i slowly walked toward it and looked out te peep hole. I let out a long breath i didn't realize i was holding in when i saw the familiar bronze hair of Edward. I swung the door open and smiled brightly.

Edward stood dressed in simple jeans and a T-shirt and his hair was as messy as usual. His usual crooked smile appeared when he saw it was me and i let out a slight giggle. I got on particularly well with Edward, we made each other laugh and i hoped we'd become good friends.

"Edward. I wasn't expecting you but please come in" i said and stood back to let him in. He chuckled a thank you and followed me in. I led him into the kitchen an told him to sit. "What brings you here then Edward" i asked?

"Is Emmett ready" he said wilst looking behing his shoulder.

I turned round and smiled nervously. "Em and Rose are away for the weekend to Seattle".

He shook his head and let out a loud laugh. "Hmmm, well, he didn't call me, we were supposed to be going for pizza but it seems Em has found something much more tasty to do".

My face went red and i couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. Edward laughed at my reaction and got up to stand. "Well I think i'll just go home and phone a pizza..", I quickly interrupted him.

"No you will not. It's not your fault my brother forgot to call you and cancel your plans. Now sit back down and let me make you dinner"!

He sat back down an smiled. "Okay Mum".

Edward seemed to enjoy my carbonara and i must say i did too. I cleared our plated away and offered him a galss of wine and a more comfortable seet in the living room.

I sat down and he sat across from me and sighed. "Is there something wrong Edward"?

He smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Well yes, i guess i just have alot on my mind!.

"I know the feeling" I murmered. Edward looked up and offered me a sympathetic look. "Would you like to talk about it"?

He nodded slightly, "maybe that'd be nice".

"Well..."?

"Well" he sighed deeply. "How do you know when your in love" he whispered?

I thought for a moment and decided i couldn't answer his question for i had never known true love, "I'm not really sure Edward".

"I had a feeing you might say that". I suddenly felt very guilty for not being able to help and i had this sidden urge to console him. My feet carried me to sit beside him on the couch on their own accord. Edward turned to look at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry i can't help you, but i can listen".

Edward fell back onto the couch and his youthful face displayed pure concentration. "It's Bella" he gulped. I smiled immediatey. I knew for a fact that Edward was meant to be with Bella for they were soul mates. I knew it, Rose knew it, Aice knew it but i'm not sure if they did. "What" Edward asked in confusion?

"It's nothing apart from the fact that i believe you are perfect for each other" i replied.

Edward huffed in frustration. "I don't know what to do Esme. I don't know what to feel. I don't ven know how i feel. She just has a certain pull on me and i don't understand" He paused and looked directly into my eyes, "What should i do"?

The words were out of my mout before i coud think them through. "Follow your heart Edward" i whispered, "for only it can truely lead you". Edward snickered and nodded. "What so funny" i asked him?

"Nothing. That just sounds incredibly like something my brother would say", Edwards cheek spltting grin appeared as he spoke of Carlisle. I had nevermet the man before but i already had a great amount of respect for him.

"You miss him"?

"Yes" he repied simply.

"You seem very close"

"We are" Edward paused and his face fell. "We were. I don't really mean that but sometimes i wish i coud just see him instead of talking over the phone. I haven't seen him in almost a year and i know he's busy saving lives, but a year, a year is an awful long time".

"What about you parents, how do they feel about him living so far away"?

"They're very proud. They don't understand my connection with Carlilse".

"How could they not? He's your brother"!

Edward let out a long breath. "We were both adopted". _Adopted?_ How had i not heard of this? Athough i suppose it's none of my buisness i can't help but be surprised. The way Edward spoke of his older sibling just made it seem so deep, so real. You would never have guessed that they were adopted apart from if you seen them, and i had yet to see Carlilse. "We both feel the same in that the difference of our genes dosen't make us any different from brothers who share the same DNA".

"Thats very sweet Edward and i think the fact that you don't share the same blood only makes your bond stronger. You love him because what you feel not because of how you were born". I didn't comprehend what happened next but Edward swept me in a tight embrace, and his embrace strangely gave me comfort.

A week after my conversation with Edward i was shook awake by a teary Emmett. "Esme, we need to go to the hospital", his voice was gruff and broken and i was suddenly fearful as to what could have happened.

"What Em, why. What's happened? Is it Rose? Is it Mum?" Emmett shook is head and puled me up to stand in front of him.

"It's Edward" he breathed, "his parents, the were involved in a car crash".

"Are they..." I was unable to finish my sentence and traied off. Emmett understood what meant and simply nodded.

All three of us made the Three and a half hour drive to Seattle in silence. My grief for Edward consumed my thoughts and my thoughts also went out to Carlisle and i wondered if he knew.

We sat in the hosptal Cafe at five AM that morning a silent Edward by our side. I was touched that Edward had wanted us to be there for him in his moment of need and i did my best to comfort him. I held his hand in mine until someone walked through the double swing doors and made Edward jump up.

I had a feeling i knew who this person was- _Carisle._

**AN: AAAAAH. Cliffhanger. Finally Carlisle is here, yay, yay, yay.**

**I'm going to backtrack slightly in the next chapter but i'll be in Carlisle's POV.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Your reviews mean so much and it means i'll update much faster. Thank you so much to those who have already reviewed, folowed and favourited your support means so much. The story wil start to become more in- depth as Carlisle and Easme's relationship begins.**


	6. Return of the Doctor

**Carlisle POV**

The clock on the wall adjacent to me ticked slowly. My shift finished fifteen minuets ago but i was unable to move from my my leather prison. As a doctor i was surrounded by death every day but it never really hits you until it's someone you know.

About an hour ago my pager had bleeped alerting me that i had a call waiting. I was just out of surgery, a fourteen year old named Daniel had been in dyer need of a heart transplant. He'd been in heart failure for three years and had i had just performed the important task of replacing his poor young heart. Performing such surgeries gave me immense gratification, sad i know, but saving others lives is what makes me happy- it's my life.

When i returned to my office and called the number on my pager i got a very unexpected shock. It was Edward! I had just spoken to my brother the previous night so i was quite surprised, the shock also came from the fact that he was calling me during work hours. I thank whatever force is beyond this world for the fact that i was sitting down because i fear that if i wasn't my body would have crumpled to the ground.

Edwards voice was unusually shakey and i could hear his sniffles and sobs through the reciever. I wondered what could have gotten my usually happy upbeat brother into this state, and then he hit me with the news. Our parents were dead.

The phone fell from my hand and hit the carpeted floor with a thud that hit my ears like a blow to the face. I felt my body stiffen limb by limb. I felt as though i was the one who had just died and the riggermortis was speading through my body like a pithons venom. I could hear Edward calling my name through the phone but his words did not register in my mind. My head suddenly felt like a ton of bricks and my temples were thrumming with the pressure of Edwrads words. _Dead. _The man and woman who had adopted me at twelve years old after i had been to countless foster homes, were dead. I knew what i had to do! I had to get on the first plane that was headed for Seattle and comfort my brother, but my body would not move. My mind was racing with memories of the people i called Mother and Father.

I never knew my biological parents, nor have i had any wish to do so. The only information i had meant very little. The woman who had given birth to me had fallen accidently pregnant at the tender age of sixteen, according to social workers she had no knowledge of who the father was and she had no family to support her. She left her son in the Sweedish Medical Centre, Seattle with only one thing. A name. She insistend that her infant was named _Carlisle_ and then she left without a trace_._ I was placed in many different foster homes throughout the state of Seattle until i was twelve years old and finally found a place i could call home. I was sent to a strictly Catholic all boys home and there i met Father Cullen the chapels priest.

I took quite an interest in Father Cullen and he took similar intrest in myself. I would often go to him on a Sunday before communion and ask him for guidance. I told him what little i knew of my own story and he listened with an attentive ear. He would always praise me and assure me that i was headed for great things. I shared with him my fears and my dreams. I told him i feared that i would never find love in any form. I told him my desperate wish to become a doctor and save the lives of others.

My twelfth birthday was on a sunday and when i went to see the Father that moning i got quite a surprise. His wife and child were with him. The small family were seated on the front pew, both parents had their heads bowed in prayer but the bronze haired boy that sat aside them was scanning the room, wall to wall. When his eyes fell on me he gave a large smile and a curt nod. I returned the gesture and turned to leave the family to their privacy until the boy said "don't go". I turned sharply on my heel stunned at what he had said. Father Cullen slowly raised his head and stood to face me.

"Carlisle my boy, please come and join us" he said in his usual pleasant inviting tone. I was absoloutely stunned that he had invited me to seat with his family. I nodded and made my way slowly toward them on shakey legs. When i finally reached them after what felt like an hours journey i could feel that something was out of place. Father Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me a bright smile. "Carlisle i'd like you to meet my wife Elizabeth and my son Edward" he said whislt gesturing toward the woman and child still sat in the pew.

"It's very nice to meet you Carlisle" the woman said standing to take my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs Cullen" i said politely.

She gave a small chuckle and a heart warming smile. "Please call me Elizabeth"? I nodded and gave smile of my own. "Oh do forgive me Carlisle, but i have been eager to meet you for a while. Christopher has told us so much about you". I was pleasently surprised. Father Cullen had spoken of me to his family, someone as unimportant as me had been a conversational piece between he and those he loved. The bronze haired boy stood up next and took my hand in his own. He ought to have been a few years younger than i and i was surprised by how firm his shake was.

"It's good to meet you Carlisle" Edward said, a large smile still gracing his lips.

"It's good to meet you too Edward" i replied.

"Please sit with us dear boy" Father Cullen interrupted. I slowly lowered myself in the pew beside Edward and took the time to look from he and his Mother. Edward looked nothing like his Mother or Father. Father Cullen had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, his wife had long dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. While edward had a mass of unruley bronze hair and a mix of blue and green eyes. Although there was no resembelance between parents and son the little family seemed to just fit- they were exceptionally right for each other.

"Carlisle my wife and i" Father Cullen took a long nervous pause. "We have a propisition for you". I looked from the Father to his wife in wonder of what they would say. After a few moments Father Cullen spoke again. "I know how hard your life has been dear boy, growing up without a Mother nor Father is a very unfair thing. However, the Lord does work in mysterious ways and i believe it his his doing that has brought you before me. I have the same belief when it comes to Edward for he comes from a background not unlike yours". I looked away from Father Cullen and focused my gaze on Edward, he gave a slight smile and opened his mouth to speak.

"My birth Mother passed away when i was very young and i was placed in the care of my Mother and Father" he gestured toward Father Cullen and his Wife.

"We very quickly chose to adopt Edward and give him the life he so very deserved". He looked directly into my eyes and gave me a toothy grin. "And we wish to give you the exact same chance".

From that day on i have never questioned my existance or weither i am loved. My Mother and Father made sure i had the very best chances in life and supported me mentally and financially throughout my studies to become a Doctor.

I also developed a very special bond with Edward. At three years my junior Edward was very intelligent. We did everything together. We shared everything with one another. Despite our differences we were very much alike. Like me Edward was also exceptionally bright. Edward had just started High School when i began college and he wished to follow in my footsteps and become a Doctor. Unlike me however Edward was very popular and had a certain way with the ladies. Whilst i chose to spend my nights and weekends studying, Edward chose his to party and hook up with girls. Our parents never bothered much because it never affected Edwards school work and he never got himself in any sort of trouble.

It wasn't that i held no intrest in woman i just have very different beliefs to most of the male population. I believe that woman deserve the utmost respect, care and attention. I want to fall in love. I want to find my soul mate. I don't want to give myself away to the first girl that offers. So yes at that makes me a virgin, a virgin at twenty seven years old. It wasn't that i didn't recieve female attention, i attracted alot of that. To be honest it makes me quite uncomfortable when the nurses at the hospital attempt to flirt with me. I've been on various dates with a handful of attractive woman but none of them appealed to me enough to ask them on a second. They were either to clingy, brainless, slutty, or just didn't have a particularly good personality.

I didn't fair so well in the friends department either, up until my third year of college Edward was my only friend. Edward arrived at college three years after i started and he also brought with him an interesting group of friends, that strangely enough i got on with very well. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. I got on particularly well with Emmett and he was just as upset as Edward when i decided to head to New York after my training. I still here from them from time to time but i haven't seen them nor my family in almost a year. I miss them terribly but they all understand that i am needed here- i'm a particularly good Doctor if i must say so.

I'm quickly brought out of my grief stricken day dream when there is a sharp knock at my office door. A nurse by the name of Adrienne enters the small room i am sat in with a flirtacious smile. "Are you alright Dr Cullen" she whispers huskily.

My head snaps up to meet here brurning gaze as she twirls a lock of her staright hair and licks her lips rather obviously. "Hmm, oh yea. Yes i'm fine but i'm afraid i must go right now". I quickly stood and gathered my jacket and briefcase, she just stood there continuing to watch me intently.

"Are you sure Your alright Doctor. You seem to be in an awful hurry"?

"No. If you'll excuse me i must head for Seattle immediately" i said whilst trying to get by her and out the door.

She pressed her hands to my chest and looked up at me with a pout. "Seattle, why must you go there"?

"I'm afraid my Parents have been involved in a car accident and i must go and comfort my brother". I was getting rather annoyed at this point and if she didn't move soon i think i might just climb out the window.

"Oh i am terribly sorry about that" she murmered wislt dragging heher hands up and down my arms. "But Doctor Cullen, who will comfort you"? I could here the suggestion in her voice and it made me even more angry.

"Look i need to go" i half shouted and quickly scooted round her and about ran out the door. I could here her calling after me, and just like Edwards voice through the phone, her words did not register in my brain.

I was now making my way through Harbourview hospital in Seattle. My flight had taken a little over six hours and i was extremely tired by my lack of sleep, but my body and mind would not permit me to do so. I had been told at reception that my brother was in the Cafeteria and he was awaiting my arrival. I had sent him a text as i stepped off the plane and i was now turning to corner to the cafeteria entrance. I opened the double swing doors with the little strength i had and saw four heads snap up from the table in front of me.

Edward jumped up and stared toward me. I reconized Emmett and Rosalie sitting across from him but i did not know the woman who he had been sat next to. She was absoloutely breathtaking. Her caramel hair was pulled away from her heart shped face in a high ponytale. Her soft pink lips were attatched to the edge of a large mug of coffee and her emerald green eyes sparkled with more than tiredness. As her eyes met mine i suddenly forgot why i was here, she was all i could focus on. I was snapped back to reality when Edwards arms came crashing around me and we both spent a good ten minuets crying into the others shoulder.

**AN: FINALLY! Carlisle is here. YAY YAY YAY. this chapter flowed slightly better than the rest for me as a writer and i really enjoyed writing in Carlisle's POV.**

**Please please please REVIEW and thank you for reading.**

**The next chapter will be in Esme's POV and it will be at Carlisle's parents funeral. The chapter will be posted more quickly depending on the feedback i get from this chapter.**


	7. All thanks to Carlisle

**Esme POV**

I was standing tucked in at Emmetts side on the cold wednesday morning of Christopher and Elizabeth Cullen's funeral. It had been four days since they had passed away and it broke all of our hearts to see Edward so upset. I had never met Mr or Mrs Cullen but from what i'd heard from various people they seemed to be exceptionally nice and caring. Emmett had told me of how they adopted Edward when he was just a few months old and then Carlisle when he was twelve. The amount of people that turned up to pay their respects to the couple proved what i thought- they had touched the lives of so many people in different ways. Alot of tears were shed during the memorial service but i'm sure everyone also felt terribly sorry for the two brothers who stood at the front and said their final words.

Both men handled their grief very differently. Edward was very vocal and his tears didn't seem to stop flowing. For three days now he had shouted and screamed and cried. Emmett had went to stay with Edwrad in his apartment downtown so Rosalie and i were left on our own although we spent most of our time over at Edward's.

Carlisle on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his brother. He was silent and composed, although he always seemed very far off and distant. The only time i had seen him cry was the night at the hospital, when he and Edward embraced each other and let their emotions flow. When Carlisle walked through the doors in the cafeteria i immediately reconized him as the mysterious blue eyed man from the picture. As his eyes locked with mine i could feel his pain. It was as if we were connected somehow and the connection was extremely powerful. That night i only spoke to him long enough to introduce myself. I went with him to bring everyone coffee, Edward was crying into Rosalies shoulder at the time and i could tell Carlisle felt extremely uncomfortable. Whilst we were waiting on the coffee i decided to speak, "I'm terribly sorry" i whispered shyly. He turned to look at me with those wonderful blue eyes and again i felt as if i was being drawn into their crystally depths.

"Thank you" he whispered back. "I'm terribly sorry but i forgot to ask your name"?

"It's Esme" i gulped. "I'm Emmetts sister". He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Why of course, i've heard alot about you, from your brother that is".

"You have" i asked? Carlisle gave a firm nod in return. "Edward has also spoken very highly of you".

"He has" he asked and like him a gave a firm nod. "I'm Carlisle" he whispered nervously. I bit back a laugh and replied.

"I know".

I hadn't spoke to Carlisle much after that, he was very quiet and i was very shy. Our eyes would lock every now and then and it perplexed me but i could still feel his pain. Today was no different. As Emmett headed to console a Tearful Edward i turned around. I was standing at the top of a hill looking down on where Edward's parents were buried. There in front of the grave stood Carlisle.

He was dressed in black- as was i- but there was something about him in his black suit. It was a complete contrast to his pale skin and fare hair and it made him stand out. My feat unwillingly led me to stand beside him in silence. He took a few uneasy breaths and i could tell he was fighting tears. "It's okay to cry Carlisle" i whispered, my own voice wavering in seeing his pain. He turned to look at me and shook his head.

"It isn't" he took a pause and a deep breath, " i must be strong, for Edward". His head turned back toward his Mother and Father's graves. "He misses them so much" he whispered.

"As do you" i blurted out. He turned his head toward me again and offered a slight smile.

"I know".

"You must grieve Carlisle. You can't keep your feelings bottled up. If not for yourself then for Edward" i said. He looked deep into my eyes searching for something and when he found it he spoke, his soft dulset tones consuming me.

"If i take this advice on board, then you must do the same". I stood frozen. I understood what he meant but i was unaware of how he knew of my feelings. I wondered if he could sense my pain as i could his.

"You speak of my husband" i asked. I was unsure of how he knew i was going through a divorce and then i settled on the likely- Emmett.

His body tensed and then relaxed with a whispered "Yes". I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and spoke.

"Okay" i whispered, my voice finally breaking and a simple tear sliding down my cheek. He turned and smiled at me a tear of his own appearing on his soft pale cheek. The moment seemed strangely intimate. He had not been able to cry in front of anyone and yet, here he was offering to let me see his tears. Seeing him cry made my heart explode and i had the sudden urge to wipe his tears, no matter how much they meant.

The moment was broken when i heard footsteps behind me. It was Edward. He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. Although i hugged him back i didn't want him in my arms, i wanted to hold Carlisle. I had no clue where the feeling had come from but it didn't entirely surprise me. I thought i could see Carlisles hands flex in my peripheral vision, it was almost as if he wished for the same thing. No, i was being stupid, i barely knew him, he was just vulnerable at this time and to have anyone comfort him would surely be a blessing. i whispered very quietly into Edward's, "he needs you Edward". I felt Edward nod against my shoulder and i dropped my arms from around his neck. Without looking back i headed back up the hill to a waiting Emmett and Rosalie.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't help but think of the promise i had made Carlisle. I had promised him that i would stop bottling up my feelings and i know that crying would not cover it. My mind then drifted back to the conversation i had had with Rosalie about her past. I know what i needed to do, i needed to ask for help, and i was finally ready to do so. All thanks to Carlisle.

**AN: Short chapter i know but this cements a turning point for Esme. She's finally going tpo be able to move on and who knows, maybe a certain Doctor will be there to help her along.**

**as always please REVIEW, if you review, i post chapters more quickly!**

**Also, i am looking for a BETA to help improve the story so if your interested let me know.**

**Thank you:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry to those who thought this was an update! This story will be on hiatus right now, im writing a new fic called Prince Charming and Cinderella its Carlisle and Esme and its on my profile!


End file.
